1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to certain adamantyl compounds of retinoid type and to pharmaceutical/cosmetic compositions comprised thereof; the subject compounds are especially useful for the treatment of disorders and/or ailments manifesting an overregulation of RAR receptors and/or a hypervitaminosis A.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to this art that retinoic acid and certain of its analogs (also deemed retinoids) are capable of inducing differentiation of embryonic teratocarcinoma cells (F9) in mice. Secretion of the plasminogen activator which accompanies this differentiation is an index of the biological response of F9 cells to retinoids. It is also known that the ability of these retinoids to induce the plasminogen activator directly correlates with the affinity which they have for RAR (retinoic acid receptors) receptors endogenous to F9 cells (Skin Pharmacol., 3 pp. 256-267 (1990)).
It is also known that dermatological, rheumatic, respiratory, cardiovascular, osseous or ophthalmological disorders or ailments are in particular related to an overregulation (overexpression or overactivity) of RAR receptors and/or to a hypervitaminosis A (presence in the body of an abnormal amount of vitamin A or of its metabolites). Thus, need continues to exist for compounds which will inhibit the biological effects of an overregulation of RAR receptors and/or of a hypervitaminosis A.